In the prior art, the lens elements of laser beam expanders were ordinarily made of optical glasses. In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/011,551 filed on Feb. 1, 1993, design forms were disclosed for laser beam expanders whose lens elements consist only of plastic and liquid lens elements.